gm8fandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ustawienia
Pod poleceniem Preferences w menu File możesz ustawić wiele opcji które zostaną zapamiętane dla następnych uruchomień Game Makera. Można zmienić następujące opcje: Zakładka General (Ogólne) Plik:Pref form gen.PNG *'Show recently edited games in the file menu.' Gdy zaznaczone, osiem ostatnio edytowanych gier jest pokazywane w menu File pod poleceniem Recent Files. *'Load last opened file on startup.' Gdy zaznaczone, ostatnio używany plik zostanie wczytany przy starcie programu. *'Keep backup copies of files.' Gdy zaznaczone, GM automatycznie zapisuje kopie zapasowe twojej gry z rozszerzeniem gb0 - gb9. Możesz je otworzyć w Game Makerze. Rekomendujemy przynajmniej jedną kopię. *'Maximum number of backups'. Możesz tutaj ustalić ile kopii ma być trzymane (0-9). *'Show progress while loading and saving files.' Gdy zaznaczone, pokazuje pasek stanu przy zapisie i wczytywaniu gier. *'At startup check for, and remove old temporary files'. Gry tworzone w Game Makerze tworzą pliki tymczasowe. Zazwyczaj są one usuwane, ale czasem, np. gdy gra się zawiesi nie znikają. Jeżeli ta opcja jest zaznaczona Game Maker przy starcie sprawdzi, czy takie pliki istnieją i zapyta czy je usunąć. *'Don't show the website in the main window'. Gdy zaznaczone, link do strony YoYoGames jest ukryty. *'Hide the designer and wait while the game is running'. Gdy zaznaczone, program ukrywa się na czas testowania gry. *'Run games in secure mode'. Gdy zaznaczone, każda gra stworzona w Game Makerze która działa na Twoim koputerze nie będzie miała możliwości odpalania zewnętrznych programów, zmiany i usuwania plików w miejscach innych niż folder z tą grą. Jest to dobre zabezpieczenie przed Trojanami, aczkolwiek nigdy nie można go zagwarantować w 100%. Zaznaczenie tej opcji oznacza, że gry używające zewnętrznych plików nie będą działać prawidłowo. Ta opcja działa TYLKO gdy Game Maker jest uruchomiony. Tak więc gdy odpialisz grę niezależnie od Game Makera, np. wykonywalny plik exe, nie będzie on uruchamiany w trybie bezpiecznym. *'Show news on startup'. Gdy zaznaczone, Game Maker raz dziennie będzie pokazywał nowości przy starcie programu (nie można zmienić w wersji Lite). *'Show news in default brower'. Gdy zaznaczone, pokazuje nowości w domyślnej przeglądarce, zamiast w programie (nie można zmienić w wersji Lite). Zakładka Forms (Okna) Plik:Pref form editor.PNG *'Show the origin in the sprite image'. Gdy zaznaczone, w oknie właściwości sprite'ów pokazuje miejsce względem którego następuje rysowanie. *'In object properties, show hints for actions'. Gdy zaznaczone, po najechaniu myszką na wstawione klocki dostępne są podpowiedzi. *'When closing, remove instances outside the room'. Gdy zaznaczone, program będzie ostrzegał gdy poza planszą znajdą się jakieś niewidoczne w edytorze instancje czy kafelki i zapyta czy je usunąć. *'Remember room settings when closing the form'. Gdy zaznaczone, opcje planszy jak pokazywanie siatki, czy usuwanie obiektów leżących podspodem itd., są zapamiętywane do późniejszej edycji tej planszy. Zakładka Scripts and code (Skrypty i kod) Plik:Pref form scripts.PNG Te ustawienia są powiazane z wbudowanym edytorem. Większość z nich jest wyjaśniona dokładniej na stronie Skrypty w tej części dokumentacji. Tak więc krótki opis: *'Group undo operations' Czy grupować operacje (jak edycja całej linijki tekstu) jako jedna operacja cofnięcia czynności (Undo). *'Number of undo' Ile operacji cofnięcia czynności program ma pamiętać. Ta wartość raczej nie musi być zmieniana. *'Automatic indentation' Gdy wciskasz enter, lub backspace wcięcia będą się robić automatycznie. *'Indent amount' Jak dużo miejsca zajmować ma jeden znak tabulatora. *'Smart tabs' Sprytna tabulacja cofa się do pierwszego niepustego miejsca względem powyższych linijek (zatem niekoniecznie o cały znak tabulacji). *'Allow cursor beyond end of line' Gdy zaznaczone, możesz ustawić kursor w dowolnym miejscu edytora, także za końcem tekstu w danej linijce. Zmienia to także działanie klawiszy strzałek w edytorze. *'Show auto-completion options' Czy pokazywać w edytowanej linijce podpowiedzi zmiennych i funkcji zaczynających się na literę którą wpiszesz. *'Dealy (msec)' Opóźnienie w milisekundach zanim pokaże się powyższa pomoc. Ustaw 0, aby widzieć ją od razu. *'Show function argument help' Gdy zaznaczone, podczas wpisywania argumentów funkcji w pasku stanu edytora pokazują się podpowiedzi na ich temat. *'Show find string' Gdy zaznaczone, gdy wpisujesz tekst do wyszukania wszystkie jego wystąpienia są zaznaczane w tekście. *'Show line numbers' Czy pokazywać numery linijek w edytorze. *'Show matching brackets' Czy zaznaczać początek i koniec danego nawiasu gdy przed nim stoi kursor. *'Show code snippets with F2' Gdy zaznaczone, wciśnięcie F2 powoduje wyświetlenie przydatnych wstawek kodu. *'Check code while typing' Gdy zaznaczone, kod jest sprawdzany pod względem błędów w czasie pisania na bieżąco. *'Use color coding' Czy używać kolorowania kodu w edytorze. *'Colors' Tutaj możesz ustalić kolory dla poszczególnych elementów kodu, lub je zresetować. *'Font' Możesz tutaj wybrać czcionkę dla edytora. Dostępne są tylko czcionki stałej szerokości, a pod uwagę brany jest tylko krój i rozmiar czcionki. Zakładka Editors (edytory) Plik:Pref form form.PNG Tutaj możesz wybrać czy używać wbudowanych edytora kodu (rekomendowane), czy też edytora zewnętrznego. W przypadku edytora zewnętrznego, skrypty są zapisywane tymczasowo jako pliki .txt a edytor jest wywoływany z tym plikiem jako argumentem. Po zamknięciu edytora, Game Maker odczyta ten plik z powrotem. Możesz także wybrać czy używać wbudowanego edytora graficznego (rekomendowane) czy też edytora zewnętrznego. W przypadku edytora zewnętrznego, obraz jest zapisywany jako plik .png a edytor jest wywoływany z tym plikiem jako argumentem. Po zamknięciu edytora, Game Maker odczyta ten plik z powrotem. Możesz wybrać także zewnętrzny edytor dla plików dźwiękowych. Game Maker nie posiada własnego edytora do dźwięku. Są trzy możliwe edytory do wyboru: dla plików .wav, .mid oraz .mp3. W przypadku edytora zewnętrznego, dźwięki są zapisywane tymczasowo jako pliki .wav, .mid oraz .mp3, a ustawiony dla nich edytor jest wywoływany z tym plikiem jako argumentem. Po zamknięciu edytora i zapisaniu pracy, Game Maker odczyta ten plik z powrotem.